debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Lambdadelta
|-|Base= |-|Base 2= |-|Base 3= Summary Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty (絶対の魔女ラムダデルタ 'Zettai no Majo Ramudaderuta') used to be known as the most powerful witch in the universe, but was defeated by Bernkastel (whom she cares for but hides her feelings) in "another game". She is also known as the Witch of the Absolute and her "magic of certainty" allows her to kill anyone with an absolute result. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty Origin: Umineko no naku koro ni Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years, (logically above the concept of time) Classification: Witch Senate Attack Potency: Transcendent level (Transcends the human domain, and the conceptual hierarchy. The conceptual hierarchy is reached when you attempt to go to a higher step of the world, one step encompasses the concepts of coordinates, dimensions, reality, space, time, laws, and incomprehensible concepts. Also meaning the difference between a dimensionsal objects and a object that transcends dimensions are still lesser than a single layer or step within the hierarchy since all of those concepts are just the beginning of a single step. The human domain is noted to be a infinite hierarchy, a staircase where each step higher removes restrictions and grants power similar to the witch and creator domain But it doesn't stop there, within the human domain has more infinitely layered realms which are the cat box being based off of infinitely layered ideas, of possibilities and impossibilites, certain possibilities are lesser than the conceptual ladder while at the same time others surpassing it because a catbox is the combination of multiple contradictory stories representing the coexistance of possibilities and impossibilites. Beatrice confirms her catbox as a endless ladder as she notes the catbox as her own domain.Domains encompass endless and infinite layers or steps.this gets greater because Beatrices catbox creates even more infinite amount of tales each passing moment,this is irrelevant to Bernkastel. Since she has her OWN catbox which encompasses the entirety of Beatrices, furthermore there are infinitely more catboxes that exist out there beyond bernkastels representing even more possibilities. But even this doesn't matter, all of these catboxes that transcend the other are ultimately irrelevant since they only equate to a single fragment within the sea of fragments which there are another infinite amount of fragments. Fragments represent the concepts of fate, possibilities and infinite stories .But even a fragment can become its own cattbox, because higher world beings can combine fragments together to form even greater catboxes of impossibilities that will form a higher story. But it doesnt stop there, In Featherines library the city of books, is a realm where Featherine takes fragments and brings them to a higher layer, the city of books is so massive the entire cosmology thus far only equates to a single out of a infinite amount of books these characters dwarfing all of the before mentioned cosmology are compared to small butterflies in a ocean ,even Ange states her entire life not even being worth a single page. within a single book. Lambdadelta is able to ascend to such a level of immense power shown when she and Bernkastel cause instant big bangs and big crunches on the scale of the entire city of books) | Transcendent level (the voyagers are identified with the entire world of 07th expansion. at the same time the world is their playstage for boredom. meaning the entire hierarchy, no matter what domain. Is only a small part of the voyagers true form which they encompass, even the creators region is still just a part of the cosmology. all existence was developed by the voyagers. Without such a miracle "life" cannot be explained. Furthermore the voyagers are not limited by a territory, which represents a beings conceptual power and limitation of where they can ascend to depending on their understanding of the world, the territory is directly linked with a being and forms itself on the highest layer it can expand upon. since their conceptual forms have no limitation of where they can go because they transcend territories and the entire world itself, as well as their understanding of the truth about the end of their journey and the entire world, they encompass the entire world and use it as their play stage. But most importantly, the only thing that surpasses a voyagers existence is a creators existence, the loss of all restrictions) Dimensionality: Devoid | Devoid Travel Speed: Irrelevant '''(Far beyond the concepts of time and distance of lower worlds and she could match Bernkastel blow for blow. Due to her ability to evolve into a being without limitations, if she so desires she can attain infinitely greater speeds) with an Omnipresence state of existence (She is a concept that is not bound to any one territory but exists across infinite worlds as the embodiment of "hard workers are rewarded")| '''Omnipresent Combat Speed: Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Qualitatively completely superior to characters that can hold countless higher dimensional universes in their palms and she is equal to Bernkastel who views the entire Umineko verse as a story; just as her friends she should be able to lift and crush the entire gameboard where meta-Beatrice exists as a piece. She lifted the entire Trianthology world) Striking Strength: Transcendental '''(Collided with Bernkastel several times creating Big Bangs and Big Crunches on the scale of the City of Books, she can hurt beings of this level, she deflected Dlanor's conceptual weapon with mere Popcorn) | '''Transcendental Durability: Transcendent level (Manifestations of higher world beings are formed from conceptual nothingness, these higher world beings can revive at any single time they wish . Her abstract, conceptual, and incorporeal nature, as well as acausality, regeneration, and resurrection makes the concept of death inapplicable to her unless she stops thinking; She is capable of restoring her body if she remembers its shape; and she can't be completely destroyed unless her incorporeal soul is erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality in the sea of nothingness which is beyond the hierarchy, but even if she does she can still return as much she wants if she wills it. The limitations to her power, physiology and durability are only that of which she considers to exist for herself. She managed to survive a logic error and she is superior to beings who managed to survive in the sea of oblivion as a part of its structure)| Transcendent level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time, rewound the fifth game), Probability Manipulation (Can bring the odds of failure almost completely down to zero. That is, she has the power to give rise to almost perfect certainty), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Gravity Manipulation (Created the concept of gravity; can manipulate gravitational forces so powerful that they can affect comparable opponents and destroy higher-dimensional stories in the City of Books), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Conceptual Manipulation and Attack. Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words, which she can turn into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, Fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions), Matter Manipulation (Can turn herself and others into candy, even when they manifest in the City of Books), Absorption (Voyagers can consume other Voyagers; Lambdadelta attempted to do this to Bernkastel), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness (Can peer into Fragments), Creation and Existence Erasure (Created and destroyed many higher-dimensional universes during her fight with Bernkastel), Sealing(Threatened to seal Beatrice into the most miserable fragment, and shackled her, forcing her to continue the game), Summoning, exists within the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories and can adapt to higher-dimensional layers and even those that exist beyond them entirely, Acausality (Type 5), Omnipresence (As a voyager witch, she is the embodiment of the concept "Hard workers are rewarded", and is not limited to any single territory, but throughout the endless worlds within the entire cosmology), Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of her own universe, a concept), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form if she wills it), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius | Unknown Weaknesses: Boredom, and losing her will, her love to Bernkastel was her downfall | None noted Feats: *Lambdadeltas power is "absolute certainty" to alter the odds of failure within anything as long as it doesn't completely reach 0 *With absolute certainty she doesn't make mistakes. Because its the concept she embodies. *Lambdadelta alters the fate of humans and rewards them if they put forth good effort *Completely negated the red key with a simple piece of her popcorn, the red key is a weapon that denies all concepts that get in the way of its execution Notable Attacks/Techniques * Blue Truth - statements that are blue, which allow to interpret a situations in different ways, based on the impossibility of the opponent to prove the absolute truth of their version. Blue truth is not as powerful as red, but it allows you to throw at the same time any number of conflicting statements based on the infinite amount of possible options. Can be used to deny the existence of a opponent. Similar to a shotgun, it can be used constantly and used multiple times at once. It has a similar nature to the Blue Key, which creates insecurity and causes self-denial. * Red Truth - statements that are red, that does not require proof and becomes the absolute truth. All features that contradict the red will be erased and will not be able to sound blue. Can deny the existence of the opponent. To use, you really need to know the truth, and the statement can still be interpreted in different ways. Attempting to use the red truth, which does not correspond to the truth, will lead to the suffocation of oneself. Red Truth has a similar nature to the Red Key, ignoring any contradictory concepts. * Golden Truth - statements that are golden, are a special kind of truth that is intended for the Game Owner, but can also be used by others if they understand the essence of the game. Can obliterate the existence of a opponent. The golden truth surpasses all truths, it is able to ignore even absolute truths, being a ultimate weapon. * Fixation - a weapon formed by the Truth, for example, wedges, in itself prevents the victim from moving and his removal. Although some part of the Truth can be pulled out of a wound or broken by application of a large number of forces, wounds will still remain from it, not healing until Truth is refuted or turned off. * Wedges - spear-like blades of different size and power, used in both melee and long-range combat. This is the most common type of weapon formed from the Truth * Chains - controlled chains that are indestructible by conventional means, which make it possible to chain the enemy. * Barrier of a closed room - Truths can be used to simulate a situation that allows you to play with an opponent in a game-dispute about a murder in a closed room with specified conditions. At the same time, the room around is securely locked with impenetrable conceptual barriers (or it is created on level ground, for example, the aforementioned tower is used), which are broken by solving a puzzle, voiced by color Truth. * The merging of weapons - the possibility of combining several materialized truth in one powerful attack. * Essential denial - Truth attacks (even in the form of statements, without actually forming a weapon) can destroy the existence of even an abstract goal, erase the soul, fundamentally suppress the will. This powerful conceptual effects ignore almost all forms of protection, because of which they are more effective than even infinitely strong direct attacks and directed manipulations of the reality of cosmic scales. * Essential healing - in the event that Truth is not denied, but on the contrary, support existence, they can restore strength and level the damage caused by other Truths. * The universe ｢宇宙｣ - a powerful witch is a whole vast universe from the perspective of its own level of being. This is the actual form of the personal world, the type and features of which are determined by the individuality of its owner, and the weather corresponds to the mood of the inhabitants. * Manifestation ｢姿｣- the actual manifestation of the body, which is not necessarily one. At this stage, belonging to one or another Layer begins. The form and condition of the embodied body is controlled by consciousness. It will live and recover as long as it can and wants to define itself, while retaining the possibility of returning from transcendent non-existence. Because of this form of immortality, boredom is the main threat to the existence of higher beings, although particularly powerful fundamental influences can also be effective. In addition, it is worth noting that the inhabitants of the World of Gods can perceive what is happening even in the absolute darkness of the Sea of Non-existence, and defining gravity or the earth under their feet, they are able to walk along emptiness, like on a parquet. The special abilities of those who ascended to the higher layers, continue to work there (even if it may seem illogical and impossible), proportionally increasing in scale and efficiency. For a more sustainable existence and reduce the risk of loss of spirit, the body adapts to the pressure of the surrounding world. * Evolution ｢進化｣ - as already mentioned, the body is secondary in the Domain of the Witches, it is only a projection, determined by the mind, that is, that depends on the soul and the spirit. It is the inner evolution that is needed for a full higher existence. If the stay in the World of Gods is at the expense of outside support, then it gives a start to spiritual dimensions, which increasingly alienate the person from human existence. * Staircase ｢梯子｣ to the Abyss ｢奈 落｣ - Voyagers lose their limitations in proportion to their desire for strength and freedom, moving along the steps of the endless hierarchical stairs leading to the depths where the bottom does not exist. In this case, it is not about the actual movement along the higher layers, but about personal evolution, which also determines this possibility. Whatever infinite and illogical powers the witch does not possess, she will be limited in comparison with those who have advanced deeper. Steps in the abstract hierarchy are “efforts” that cannot be neglected, because if the witch stumbles on the stairs, then, having lost her footing, she will fall into the eternal abyss of hell. * Free voyage ｢海 を 自由 に 渡 り 歩｣ - Voyagers are the Witches of the Sea, who, unlike Witches of the Coast, do not need to wait for the needed Shards, but are looking for interesting stories for themselves. They are able to freely cross space and time, worlds and dimensions, universes, planes of existence, non-existence and oblivion. An eternal journey that does not have a final point, or an endless escape in an attempt to avoid it. * Managing the flow of history - the ability to control the flow of events in the downstream Shards. The flow of history can be stopped or rewound, even if we are talking about the history of the world from the Domain of Witches, which does not include the lower concepts of time and fate, regardless of their order. * Combining worlds is the ability to create worlds by connecting different Shards, while retaining conflicting elements of history, even joining together different areas of space and periods of time. * Fan club- The many friends of Lambda Delta, whom she can call for help, are a group of powerful Territorial Lords and legendary monsters. This so-called "fan club" is so extensive and influential that even if he had suddenly declared himself a separate country in the Sea of Shards, it would not surprise anyone. * Thoughts - a person develops his mind, and consciousness is primary in relation to being in the higher world, where there are no limitations of matter, destiny and time. Real for higher beings will be that they can determine what is even related to their own existence or non-existence. Age is also determined subjectively, expressing a mental state rather than a real amount of time lived. * Shards - The World of Gods (Domain of the Witches is part of it or another name) - this is the incomprehensible reality of visualized concepts. There is a boundless Sea of Shards, relatively small crystals, which are nothing but the observable from the perspective of the Highest Domain worlds of lower order, their embodied concepts, records of fate. And it does not matter how the realities of the Domain of People correlate with each other, for their higher being, the Shards are the same, regardless of the lower hierarchies and recursions. Infinite all sorts of alternative worlds are represented in the Witch Domain, but not every inhabitant has access to all of them. Most higher beings are limited only by limited access to a certain group of realities, not being able to leave it, being as if in a closed space on themselves. The state of the Shards is directly reflected in the realities contained in them. Even ordinary inhabitants of the World of Gods, literally with the help of their hands, can have a direct impact on crystals. This is a fundamental difference from the lower domain. An alternative embodiment of the embodiment of the lower worlds can be books or chess boards. The realities of the Witch Domain itself can also be visualized as objects on its higher Layers. * The Witch Domain - is a large block of the Universe, standing above the Human Domain, having a qualitative superiority over it as a whole. Refers to the side that creates a fate, whose representatives, although they have tremendous advantages compared with the lower beings of the Real World, do not have a solid support under their feet. Like the lower block, the Domain of the Witches contains an endless hierarchical ladder from the Layers, the embodiment of which determines the individual power. * Key: Manifestation (embodiment) | True Form (phenomena that governs the world) Note: Explanations Voyagers true forms are conceptual phenomena that helped formed the world that Aurora created Aurora is the root of all that exists including the voyagers true fundamental forms and made them to develop existence Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: